Mira
Mira (originally from Xenoblade Chronicles) is a planet in the Nintendia Galaxy composed of various races. History Centuries ago, two continental giants were engaged in a battle: the Bionis and Mechonis. The two fatally wounded each other and died, becoming stiff. Life would then develop on the two bodies. In Pirate Wars, it was shown that Skaios and the Sky God Pirates stole the city of Alcamoth from Bionis, making it part of the Free Kingdom. The city was returned after the Free Kingdom's fall. Locations Bionis The Bionis was one of the largest entities on the planet. After its death, several races, animals, and plant life developed on its body. Alcamoth Alcamoth is the capital city that floats above the Eryth Sea above the Bionis' head. It is home to the Entia tribe. It was once taken to be part of the Free Kingdom. Makna Forest Makna Forest is on the Bionis' back. It is home to the Nopon of Frontier Village. Mechonis The Mechonis was the Bionis' opponent. It is a more mechanical entity that gave life to a mechanical race called Machina. *'Sword Valley' - the giant sword that connects Mechonis to Bionis, it is the only path that travels between the two Titans. Alrest Alrest is the name of a Cloud Sea, above which floats many mountainous Titans, which resemble different animals and, like the Bionis, have developed life and society on them. Gormott Gormott is a giraffe-like Titan with beautiful grasslands and forests. The town of Torigoth was built here and is home to the Gormotti. Uraya Uraya is a kingdom built on a whale-like Titan. It is mostly blue and cavernous inside, with fluorescent light and beautiful flora and rice paddies. The capital city is Fonsa Myma. There is a camp of mercenaries called Garfont Village. Mor Ardain Mor Ardain is an industrial nation built on a human-like Titan. It has a very hot climate with poor crops. The capital city is Alba Cavanich, where Hardhaigh Palace stands. *'Trivia': The Japanese name for Mor Ardain is "Superbia," which is a planet in the Nicklodia Galaxy. Indol Indol is a dragon-like Titan that carries the Indoline Praetorium, a massive church where the world leaders gather for summits. It is also home to many refugees. Leftheria Leftheria is an archipelago of small jellyfish Titans built around a larger Titan, connected by bridges and tunnels through the Cloud Sea. The peaceful Fonsett Village rests on one of the islands. It is famous for its auroras at night. *'Spirit Crucible Elpys' - a deep cavern that lies inside the main Titan of the archipelago. It is filled with dangerous creatures and houses an ancient sword. *'Cloudway' - there are two tunnels that go underneath the clouds, connecting both halves of the archipelago. The tunnels are a natural aquarium. Temperantia Temperantia is a bird-like Titan with a mostly desolate landscape, but is populated by dinosaurs and prehistoric animals. It was once home to the nation of Judicium and constructed dangerous Titan weapons. Tantal Tantal is an isolationist kingdom that exists inside Genbu, a turtle-like Titan. Due to its bad, snowy climate, there are few crops. The capital is Theosoir, which resembles an ancient temple. Morytha Morytha is a ruined wasteland under the Cloud Sea and near the center. It resembles an Earth human city, but no one knows where it came from or how long it's been there. *'Cliffs of Morytha' - a decaying Titan that lies above the Cloud Sea near Morytha. It is home to dangerous creatures. Argentum Argentum is a trade guild inside of a massive ship, carried by Goldmouth, a whale-like Titan. Torna Torna was a nation built on a dragon-like Titan, but it unfortunately faced destruction 500 years ago and sank below the Cloud Sea. Its remains have fallen near Morytha. Regideria Regideria was a nation that supposedly existed near Temperantia, but was destroyed by a creature called Arrogant Behemoth. Primordia ' Primordia' is a vast grassland with large bodies of water and tall rock formations. New Los Angeles New Los Angeles is a human city on Primordia, built by colonizers from Earth. There are similar towns on Mobius (Station Square) and Mushroom World (New Donk City). Sylvalum Sylvalum is a region of white, sandy terrain and exotic spherical trees. It is north of Primordia. Cauldros Cauldros is a volcanic region with hostile weather and is dangerous to explore. The Ganglion's main stronghold is based here. Cauldros is north of Sylvalum. Noctilum Noctilum, also called the Nightglow Woods, is a jungle of lush greenery and murky swamps. It is northwest of Primordia. Oblivia Oblivia, also called Sandy Bum Canyon, is a dry, arid region with little vegetation and ancient ruins. It is east of Primordia. *'Yawning Giant' - a vast, dry inland chasm that plunges far below sea level. Races Humans Humans are native to several areas on Mira. *'Homs' - the tribe of humans who live on Bionis. *'Ardainian' - humans native to Mor Ardain who speak in Scottish accents. *'Tantalese' - humans with markings on their faces, native to Tantal, one of the Alrest Titans. They speak with Southern Englander accents. *'Leftherian' - humans native to Leftheria who speak in Northern Englander accents. *'Tornan' - humans native to the fallen kingdom of Torna, they are ancestors to the Tantalese and Leftherians. Nopon The Nopon are an impish, round, and furry race that primarily dwell in forests, but are common in every region. They have two small arms and two larger arms that serve as ears. Entia The Entia are a humanoid tribe with wings on their heads, and the more technologically advanced tribe. Queen Melia represents Mira on Galactic Council. Blade Blades are artificial beings that dwell in Core Crystals. They act as artificial Zanpakutō. People on Mira can awaken a Blade by touching its crystal, and if they are worthy, the Blade will serve as their weapon and partner. Titan Not to be confused with Mutant Titans. Titans are creatures made of natural stone that can grow to continental size and allow people to live on them. The smaller Titans are used as vehicles or war weapons. Gormotti The Gormotti are a Welsh-speaking race with human bodies, but catlike ears, nails, and tails. Machina The Machina are a machine race who thrive on the Mechonis. Ganglion The Ganglion are a warlike race who, along with other races, form the Ganglion Coalition, one of the most dangerous organizations on Mira. Prone The Prone are aliens with six eyes and tentacle mouths. The Cavern Clan is warlike and antagonistic while the Tree Clan are friendly. Ma-non The Ma-non are an impish, humanoid, amphibian-like race. Orphean The Orphean are an insect-like race who can regenerate lost limbs. Definian The Definian are a female humanoid tribe with stealth skills, able to manipulate perception. Milsaadi The Milsaadi are a race who specialize in hunting and assassination. Urayan Urayans are humanoid people with long ears and dark complexions. Indoline Indoline are a religious people, humanoid with bluish skin, long ears, and long lifespans. Tirkin Tirkin are an impish, tribal, bird-like people who mostly work as bandits or serve underworld criminals. Phonex Phonexes are mystical foxes with three tails. Males are blue while females are red. There is a similar race on Hyrule called Keatons. Qlurian The Qlu are elf-like humanoids with long, furry ears. Wrothian Wrothians are feline humanoids and a proud tribe of mercenaries. Zaruboggan The Zaruboggan are frog-like humanoids from a toxic region called Bedun. They mostly wear metal suits to contain their own poison. Items and Treasures Core Crystals Core Crystals are blue gems that can resonate with Mirans in order to form a Blade, thus becoming Drivers. Those that are unworthy will be injured. The Blade can grant the Driver elemental power and defense. If the Driver dies, the Blade will return to the crystal and lose their memory of their experience. Aegis The Aegis Swords are the weapons of the most powerful Blades on Mira. Trivia *In their original series, the settings of the Xenoblade games take place in different worlds and universes. However, because their separate worlds would be quite small with what is seen onscreen, Gamewizard had no problem with fusing them all into one planet. Category:Crossover Locations Category:Planets